


jadilah milikku

by vyeee



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyeee/pseuds/vyeee
Summary: Bagaimana Hanamiya bisa mengaku kepada Momoi Satsuki bahwa ia harus mengakui pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia benar-benar mencintainya? a fanfiction hanamiya/momoi mind to review
Relationships: Hanamiya Makoto/Momoi Satsuki





	jadilah milikku

**Bagaimana Hanamiya bisa mengaku kepada Momoi Satsuki bahwa ia harus mengakui pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia benar-benar mencintainya?**

**Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Hanamiya/momoi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hanamiya_ bukanlah seorang pria yang mengenakan hati di lengan bajunya. Namun, setiap kali gadis itu melewatinya di aula kampus, Hanamiya merasakan pertahanannya perlahan runtuh seperti istana pasir yang dihantam gelombang laut musim gugur. Tangannya selalu mengepal dan pikirannya dilemparkan ke dalam kekacauan yang tak termaafkan, seolah-olah tubuhnya sendiri mengkhianatinya dan menghancurkan rasa menahan diri berkeping-keping, setiap kali Hanamiya melihat gadis itu dengan anggun berjalan dari kelas ke kelas, mengobrol dengan penuh semangat dengan teman-temannya. Dia tidak pernah menjadi orang yang meremehkan dirinya sendiri dengan cara apa pun atau mengabdikan dirinya untuk orang lain yang jelas lebih rendah dan tidak pantas untuknya. Itu memang benar. Tapi apa cara yang tepat untuk menjelaskan perasaan tak terlarang ini, kegelisahan ini, pembongkaran temboknya yang dulu tak bisa ditembus?

Setelah banyak pertimbangan yang tidak masuk akal, Hanamiya akhirnya memutuskan sebuah kesimpulan. Hanamiya mampu memberikan nama yang tepat untuk situasi mengerikan yang ia alami. Tetap saja, Hanamiya menolak untuk benar-benar mengutarakan dan berbicara tentang penemuannya. Karena, mustahil bagi Hanamiya Makoto untuk benar-benar jatuh cinta hanya dengan melihat, bukan?

Keputusan untuk menyapa perempuan tersebut akhirnya dibuat, tetapi anehnya tugas itu ternyata sulit diselesaikan. Hanamiya segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengubah cara setiap kali jalan mereka saling terkait. Bertekad seperti biasa, Hanamiya terus mencurahkan usahanya untuk mendekatinya, tanpa membuat dirinya dikenal, tentu saja.

Tepat ketika dia akhirnya akan berhenti, menganggap upaya apa pun tidak berarti dan tidak berhasil, biarlah yang berlalu dan melanjutkan ritme hidupnya yang tepat tanpa gangguan apa pun, peluang sempurna muncul dengan sendirinya. Hanamiya akan bodoh jika tidak memahaminya.

Hanamiya berjalan menuju ruang Fakultas untuk menyerahkan dokumen yang berkaitan dengan analisis statistik dan kemajuan tim, seperti yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh pelatih tim. Dan di sanalah gadis itu, rambut panjang yang berwarna merah muda lembut, tanpa peduli di dunia, melambai saat dia menutup pintu di belakangnya. Dokumennya sendiri sudah lama terlupakan saat Hanamiya memutuskan untuk melaksanakan rencananya. Beberapa langkah samping dan Hanamiya menemukan dirinya tepat di depan gadis itu, menghalangi jalannya sama seperti gadis itu dengan enggan menghalangi jalannya.

"Oi," Hanamiya meminta perhatiannya, benar-benar yakin bahwa, meskipun mereka tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain, Hanamiya tahu betul siapa Momoi dan bagaimana ia biasanya menanggapi dalam situasi seperti itu. Makoto pasti tahu siapa Momoi sebagai balasannya; wanita yang mengganggu malam-malamnya dan dengan begitu tak termaafkan menuntut perhatian pria itu dengan sikap, postur, dan karakteristik lembutnya yang luar biasa lembut.

Matanya membelalak saat ia mencoba untuk mundur dan membuka jalan baginya untuk lewat."Uhm," Momoi buru-buru dan dengan enggan mengucapkan dalam kebingungan, sebelum berputar di atas bola kakinya dan melarikan diri ke arah yang berlawanan. Dalam beberapa langkah yang menentukan, Hanamiya sudah menyusulnya dan meraih lengannya.

Segera Momoi dikurung di antara lengan, punggungnya terkunci di dinding."Sekarang, sekarang, Momoi-san, ya?" Seolah-olah dia tidak terlalu mengenal namanya ... "Tidak sopan meninggalkan seorang Senpai tanpa memberikan salam yang tepat, kau tahu," serunya, mencondongkan tubuh lebih dekat dan lebih dekat. Hanamiya hampir bisa melihat kepanikan mengalir di mata ekspresifnya. Alih-alih membebaskannya dari itu, Hanamiya melanjutkan tanpa gentar. "Aku tidak yakin apakah aku bisa membiarkan ini berlalu. Bagaimana kalau kau menebusnya untukku?" dia mencondongkan tubuh lebih lagi, memperhatikan bau manisnya dalam prosesnya, dan Hanamiya hampir tidak menelan, jari-jari meringkuk ketakutan di sampingnya. Itu adalah akal sehat dan fakta yang tidak dapat disangkal bahwa adalah kepentingan terbaik setiap orang untuk tidak membuat marah Hanamiya Makoto; dia sangat menyadari itu. Namun Momoi tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk melawan atau menahan kemajuannya pada saat ini.

"Saya minta maaf ..." Momoi mencoba untuk memperbaiki kesalahan tersebut. "Benar-benar maaf, Senpai. A-Apa yang bisa aku bantu? Aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak menghormatimu— "

"Heh." Hanamiya menyeringai karena kehilangan kata-katanya dan mengambil kesempatan ini tanpa sedikit pun keraguan. "Ini cukup sederhana. Pergi keluar denganku."

Hanamiya berjalan dan di ikutin oleh Momoi, situasinya mendadak canggung. Meskipun Hanamiya tidak pernah menyukai situasi apa pun yang tidak menempatkannya di puncak dan kemenangan akhir permainan dan tidak membuatnya merasa superior dan sepenuhnya terkendali, Hanamiya menemukan bahwa dia anehnya menikmati dirinya sendiri hanya dengan fakta belaka bahwa dia berjalan dengan sopan di sampingnya, mengenakan rok kecil yang lucu dan dengan rona merah manis di pipinya.

Itu adalah keajaiban dia tidak mendorongnya ke sudut dan mengklaim bibirnya saat itu juga. Bibir penuh kemerahan itu—

"Hanamiya-senpai," untungnya pikirannya terputus sebelum Hanamiya terjun ke wilayah berbahaya.

"Hm?" Hanamiya tiba-tiba menoleh padanya, melirik ke arah gadis itu dengan pandangan yang hampir menuduh, meskipun Hanamiya tahu betul bahwa gadis itu tidak bermaksud apa pun bahkan untuk mengkhianatinya - bagaimana mungkin dia? - dan bahwa itu bukan salahnya bahwa Hanamiya bernafsu padanya. Setidaknya tidak seluruhnya.

"Aku ..." Hanamiya bisa melihat melewati bagian depan wajahnya yang berani dan menyadari bahwa dia sejujurnya sangat ketakutan, kemungkinan besar memikirkan rumor yang menyebar tentang dirinya dan apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menyakiti seseorang. Hanamiya memutuskan dia benar-benar perlu memperbaiki bagian terakhir itu kapan-kapan. Lebih disukai segera."Kenapa kamu membawaku ke sini, senpai? Aku… " dia tersandung pada kata-katanya sendiri lagi. "Aku tidak mengeluh sama sekali. Dan aku minta maaf karena tidak menghormatimu, tapi menurutku mengambil sesuatu secara ekstrem tidak akan membantu— "

"Mengambil sesuatu secara ekstrem? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Hanamiya menantang dan melangkah maju, memaksanya untuk mundur selangkah untuk menjaga jarak. Dia tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa ruang kedap suara bioskop sama sekali bukan tempat yang ideal untuk konfrontasi semacam ini. Tak seorang pun akan mendengar panggilan untuk meminta bantuan jika kebutuhannya untuk berteriak muncul.

Hanamiya bisa melihat menembus dirinya.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu, idiot?" Dia melengkungkan alisnya dengan penuh tanya, menatapnya dari kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Bahwa aku akan menyakitimu secara fisik?" Hanamiya membuat satu langkah lagi ke depan, menghalangi pelariannya. "Memanfaatkanmu? Menyalahgunakanmu?" Sekarang dia merasa seperti tikus yang terpojok, siap untuk dimangsa oleh kucing besar dan jahat — atau lebih tepatnya harimau buas.

Hanamiya mengangkat tangannya yang berotot untuk menjebaknya ke dinding, seperti yang dia lakukan sebelumnya di halaman sekolah dan membungkuk lebih dekat."Menurutmu aku ini siapa, hm? Seekor monster? Seorang penganiaya? Apakah kau pikir aku akan benar-benar repot melakukan semua hal ini kepada seorang gadis? Jangan menipu diri sendiri."

Nafasnya sekarang keluar dalam semburan tajam dan dangkal. "Ini bodoh. Jangan membuatku tertawa, Momoi. Kau seharusnya sudah menyadari apa tujuanku sekarang."

Dia hanya menjawab dengan ekspresi bingung. Rupanya, dia tidak memahami situasinya sedikit pun….Dan dengan demikian, dia melepaskan dirinya dari ruang pribadinya.

Lalu Hanamiya meniniggalkan Momoi yang masih dengan rasa takut dan kagetnya dengan tingkah laku Hanamiya Makoto.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu dan seterusnya malam bergulir dengan lancar. Mungkin terlalu tenang untuk kebaikannya sendiri. Karena semenjak kejadian waktu itu, Hanamiya selalu menunggunya dan mengantarnya pulang hanya membuat wanita itu semakin gelisah dan tidak enak, tetapi tatapannya yang meyakinkan menyisakan sedikit ruang untuk penolakan atau mundur.

Ketika mereka akhirnya sampai di keset pintu, "Terima kasih, senpai, sudah mengantarku pulang. aku bersenang-senang hari ini. Dan aku…."

"Dan?" dia menuntut lagi, tampaknya semakin mendekati bentuknya yang lebih kecil. Dia mencoba tersenyum lemah pada seniornya. "Meskipun aku tidak tahu tentang apa sebenarnya ini dan bagaimana aku dapat mengerti tentangmu, aku… pikir aku menikmati diriku sendiri. Terima kasih. "

"Kau tidak tahu tentang apa itu, katamu?" Posturnya menegang dan tubuhnya mengikuti; ketegangan yang tercermin pada masing-masing tubuh, disebabkan oleh alasan yang sangat berbeda.

Betapapun memalukan itu sendiri, dia melanjutkan untuk mengungkapkan pikirannya dengan cara yang dia anggap kurang berbahaya bagi reputasinya dan keren, kepribadian jahat. "Apakah kau benar-benar membutuhkanku untuk menjelaskannya untuk padamu?" Dia menggeram dan meletakkan tangannya yang kuat di pinggangnya, hampir saja akan bertemu dengan wajahnya dan dia menutup matanya entah bagaimana bersiap untuk dampaknya, tapi—

Dia hanya mendaratkan sedikit sentuhan berbulu, tepat di sisi mulutnya, perlahan mengusap bibirnya ke kulitnya dengan lembut dan lembut; cukup untuk disebut ciuman, namun tidak sama sekali.

"Idiot," dia menggeram pelan seperti binatang buas yang marah. "Cepatlah dan jadilah milikku."

**end**


End file.
